


He Too Was A Tempter.

by EatShitAndDie



Series: BTS Ideas [1]
Category: GOT7, Greek and Roman Mythology, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Bts in twilight, Crossover, Falling In Love, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook is Bella Swan, M/M, Male Slash, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe sex later, POV First Person, Protective Bangtan Boys, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Supernatural Elements, Vines, Wow, bts - Freeform, idk - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, jungkooks pov, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vines will be referenced, will be mature at some pint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: When Jungkook Jeon moves to the small town of Forks, he finds himself lured in by the mystery of six men so beautiful and dark, but so devastatingly tempting. He just doesn't see the full picture yet, and when he does, he finds himself unable to turn away.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought that popped into my head so please don't judge aha! But I jope you all enjjoy this and I'll try to actually update this fanfiction aha.

Death had never been something to really cross my mind if I was honest, or at least, my own death had never really been a thought. However, here I am, I don’t need to imagine it. Yet, I am happy with the way that it is happening. 

After all, what better way is there to die but surrounded by 6 of the most beautiful souls that have ever graced this Earth, all with beautiful smiles that make dying so bittersweet, for after all, while I may not want to die, it feels so good to see them smile so beautifully in my direction. 

A tear slowly falls from my now closed eyes, and I start to smile as I feel six hands grasp different parts of me, whether it be my hands or my face, and I let out a weak chuckle as I reopen my eyes to see six pairs looking right back at me and I try to smile but I start to cough, and though I continue to smile at them all, the blood staining my lips and face makes this moment all the more saddening. 

“Sorry guys...” I cough more blood out, this time a thick glob and it gets caught in my throat for a minute, but I smile weakly and continue, “I don’t think I’ll be... be able to make it... make it... to... karaoke...” I trail off as the energy starts to leave me. 

All six of them let out wet chuckles, gripping on tighter wherever they have a hold on me, and my eyes start to close as I relax in their hold. 

“I... love.... love all... all of you...” 

My eyes open for the last time before my vision starts to darken, and the last thing I see is six radiant smiles. 

I think if this is how I die, then Death is but a beautiful thing.


	2. When You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's arrival and start of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is the first chapter and I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that are most likely littered throughout this, but I'm trying, and I don't have anyone to look over it for me aha!  
> Also, There won't be a character based on Edward, because I think it makes it more interesting when thinking of the concept I have in mind.  
> Another thing is sorry for if I rarely upload new chapters or something along those lines, but I will try to upload often as possible!

On the drive to the Airport, I couldn’t help but getting stuck in my own thoughts, and my mother had my brother to talk to anyway, so they let me be silent for the time being. 

I was thinking about my decision to move to America after having lived in Korea most of my life, having moved here at a young age, but after my mother remarried and decided to move to Seoul, I decided to move back to America to see my father, who I haven’t really seen for years. 

I can’t say that I hate Forks, but it isn't my favourite place to say the least, and that is partially due to the cultural difference that I feel having lived in Korea for so long. But then again, anyone moving to a totally different continent would be feeling similar. I suppose I’ll just have to try my best to acclimatise myself to the people and the culture so that I’m not too homesick. 

At least I had the sense to try hard and keep up with my English reading and writing skills. Or I’d probably be even worse off then I feel now. 

Soon enough, we were pulling up to the airport and one second, I’m saying my goodbyes and giving a hug to my mother and brother, and the next second, I’m on the fourteen-hour plane journey that is utterly draining on my 17-year-old body, and after having downed out the monotonous noises and people around me, I briefly feel asleep before being awoken by the announcement to put our seat belts back on. 

Within half an hour I have my bad and am walking to the front reception which is where I agreed to meet my Father. I check my phone before grimacing realising I don’t have service due to needing a new Sim card, but the time shows on my phone screen and I grimace seeing how late it is but am glad that it means that I’ll be able to sleep soon and try and adjust to the time one here. Luckily, I changed time zone and region on my phone while getting my bag, so I know that the time is accurate. 

Arriving at the front reception, I quickly spot my Father and despite the years that have passed, he still seems as awkward as ever, and being awkward myself I walk over and go to raise my hand for a handshake but to my surprise, he pulls me into a half hug, my wide eyes staring stunned behind him. It seems he has changed somewhat in the time that I haven’t seen him. 

“No need to be formal Kookah...” He trailed off while pulling back, surprising me further. When I was younger, he was usually the stricter parent when my parents were still together under one roof, my mother being the more lenient one, yet here he was being so calm and mellow. Being by himself for a few years seems to have mellowed him out. “It may have been a few years but I’m still your dad Kookah, I’ll always love you and be here for you... I’m glad you came though! I’ve missed you a lot Kookah!” 

I can’t help the small smile that appears on my face at what he said, feeling a lot better about staying here already. 

“I’m happy to be here to... Dad!” I stumble over my words for a second, nearly calling him father but changing around my words quickly, and he smiles so I think I’m fine. 

Pretty quickly we’re walking towards his car and putting my suitcase and bag in the boot of his car, and driving to my childhood home, conversation flowing decently as we drove slowly back, and slowly drove into driveway before coming to a stop and getting out. 

Father... Dad came around to the boot to help me by grabbing my suitcase from my hands with a smile and closing the boot after I grabbed my bag as well, and walking towards the door to unlock it to let u both in the door. He gestures his head towards the stairs and I nod, knowing that he meant that I can drop my stuff off in my room before we have dinner tonight. 

Walking into my old room, I feel like nothing has changed since I was younger. Probably because nothing has. Literally. Not a thing. I grimace at the baby blue walls and pictures tacked onto the wall. However, dad seems to have gotten me a new bed with black sheets and black curtains, so there's always a bright side. 

I turn to him and smile, “I’m guessing that we’re ordering tonight?” 

He sheepishly smiles and nods. Soon enough we have takeaway and are chatting while sitting at the dining room table. “So... Kookah,” He says between mouthfuls, looking at me inquisitively, “Any ideas of what you may want to investigate for future career prospects?” 

I think for a moment while chewing the mouthful that was in my mouth before swallowing to answer, “I think that I’m interested in both music and photography, I’m just not fully sure which I want to pursue yet...” I say slowly, trying to convey my seriousness on the topic, unsure if he would approve of these kinds of career paths, but he only smiles and nods yet again. 

“You always did love taking random photographs when you were younger Kookah, and we could never get you to stop with that piano your grandmother owned!” He chuckled at his own words, and I smile in remembrance of that distant memory. 

I yawn after another mouthful and put my fork down. Dad notices and smiles before shooing me to bed, and soon enough I’m drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, I'm awoken by my phone blasting music near my ear and I shoot up out of bed and turn it off. I rub my eyes to get the sleep out and notice that dad has left a towel on my bed, knowing that I would want to shower in the morning before my first day of torment at a new high school. 

After my quick yet thorough shower, I’m clean and smelling like coconut and vanilla. Quickly grabbing some clothes out of my suitcase, I look at what I’ve grabbed and unsurprisingly, its black skinny jeans, a balck hoody and a black t-shirt to wear underneath. After getting my clothes on, I look at myself and nod, not really caring too much in all honesty, before thinking to grab some small black hoops from the jewellery box that I have, given to me by my grandmother on my mother's side. Then, after I put my earrings in, I also put on a pair of black on black vans, to complete the theme going on. Lastly, I grab my phone and slide it into my jeans pocket before grabbing my earphones and wallet before stuffing them into my bag. 

I walk down the stairs only to see my dad waiting for me, smiling with a to go coffee cup, his hand reaching towards me. “Here you go Kookah! Some coffee to wake you up,” He then fishes a five out of his own wallet before handing it to me, “As a doctor, I’d usually prefer you to have a packed lunch instead, but this will have to do for today Kookah...” He says to me sheepishly, and I shake my head while taking the five and putting it in my jeans pocket for now. 

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll go to the shops later today or tomorrow and get some stuff for a packed lunch.” I reassure him, knowing that he will worry otherwise. I walk outside, and he locks the door behind us, but I turn to him. “I just thought, I can’t drive till I get a car, what am I going to do?” 

He grins, and I still find myself a little surprised seeing him so mellow, “I’ll be giving you a lift for today Kookah, but I already bought you a car, don’t worry!” 

I smile at him, but internally am cringing because of the fact that on my first day of high school in America, I’m getting dropped off by a parent, but I just nod and get into his car, and were quickly at the front of the school reception, and I get out of the car and put on my bag, going to wave to him, but he rolls down his window. 

“By the way Kookah, I will be working today so message me after you have your time table to tell me when you need to be picked up, okay?” He quirks his brow at me and I nod quickly, grateful for him having bought me a Sim card to put straight into my phone so that I’d have service here. 

“I will dad, don’t worry. I’ll see you later. Love you!” I rush out hoping to get him going. 

This just causes him to smile even more, “See you later Kookah, and love you too!” He drives off and I sigh in relief before grimacing at the feel of many, many pairs of eyes on me. I look up and around me, seeing nearly everyone staring and peering over, most averting their eyes. Most. 

Then I see them. 

All four of them. 

All four pairs of their beautiful topaz eyes. 

Suddenly, I feel like a deer in headlights. 

Oh the irony.


End file.
